


A public declaration

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's the right time.





	A public declaration

Our tale starts in The Great Hall, Argus Filch and Kreacher are about to tell everyone their true relationship.

Argus approached Headmistress McGonagall and whispered, "May I, no; may we tell the students something, Headmistress?"

Headmistress McGonagall glanced at him and then at Kreacher and asked in a low tone, "What, may I ask; would you like to tell my students, Argus?"

Argus muttered, "My relationship with Kreacher here."

Headmistress McGonagall gasped. "Y-Your relationship?"

Argus began, "Yes, we're dating; Headmistress."

Kreacher saw the surprised expression of Headmistress McGonagall and interrupted, "It was my decision, Headmistress. I think we should dispel the false rumours and I want everyone in Hogwarts to know how much I love this man."

Headmistress McGonagall smiled. "I was just going to say go ahead, Kreacher. I've been waiting for you two to go official."

Argus mumbled, "You have been?"

Headmistress McGonagall nodded and beamed, "It was almost as obvious as Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter's true feelings for each other all those years ago. I wholeheartedly support your decision to go public."

She cleared her throat and declared, "Students, Professors and ghosts; our caretaker Mr Filch wants to share something with you."

The students and the other witches and wizards clapped.

Argus stepped forward beside Headmistress McGonagall and announced, "I want to tell you, all of you that I am dating this house..."

He stumbled and stuttered, "E-E-E."

Kreacher took over, "Elf, he's dating me. Kreacher, Mr Potter's house elf."

Their audience was silent for a while, but then cheered.

One student cheered, "Go you!"

Argus stepped back, took Kreacher's hand and grinned. "Thank you for persuading me to do this and for..."

Kreacher replied, "You're very welcome."


End file.
